No Regrets, Just Love
by noregretsxjustlove
Summary: Tina leaves Artie and hopes to find love at her new school. Will She find it? I suck so bad at summaries... My first story! R&R!


**A.N:**

Hi! So this is my own spin of the love story of Mike and Tina. Tina leaves Carmel High for good and all of the memories of her relationship with Artie. Heart-broken, will she find another love?

P.S:

Okay so I got a little corny with the author's note up there, bash me if you want. This is my first time making a fanfic so if it's not that good please bear with me.. It'll get better in time. (And I do not have a beta reader). Reviews are love for Tike and my shipping heart! XOXO 3 Oh and yeah, one last thing: Enjoy! ^_^

Tina picked up her book from the floor, having a hard time gathering all her things from her locker. Sure, she had a hard time. It was the last day of school, everybody's pickin' up their things. Before she closed it, a little piece of somewhat looked like a picture had fallen down. It was her picture with Artie, in their first anniversary. In just seconds, all the memories of him washed all over her, the good and the bad ones. When they first met, their first date, their first kiss, their endless marathon of Coming Home, these memories made Tina want to reminisce their relationship.

And that's when the bad ones came. How he never complimented Tina when she's done something for him, how he'd taken her for granted, never spending his time with Tina so he could play some stupid video game, ditching her for the boys and football, and breaking her heart to ask her to wear revealing clothes, almost asking her to change herself. Wasn't she enough? Artie wasn't with her because he _accepted_ Tina? Is it just physical attraction? She wanted to cry at that moment, but she knew she couldn't. She needed to be strong.

The sound of lockers closing made her snap back to reality. She picked up her bag and ran away as fast as she could. She needed to get out of this horrible place before it eats her out.

When she got home, it was a little late; all she wanted to do was break down and cry. But her "ever strong woman" self told her not to. "I need to be strong. It'll hurt now but it'll get better. It's summer anyway so I'll have much time to forget him. I'm better off without him." She murmured to herself.

She jumped up to her bed and planned to go to sleep. But she knew she couldn't. Who was she kidding? She thought herself. Will she ever forget Artie? This was the biggest question for her right now. The answer, she didn't know. Her alter ego started to disappear and couldn't stop her now. All she can do was cry, cry, and _cry_a million tears at that moment. Tired, she absent mindedly fell asleep.

When she woke up in the morning, she felt different. She felt worse. Yesterday she felt awfully sad, but now, she had that feeling. The same feeling when that argument happened. When _their__breakup_ happened. Heart-broken, angry, frustrated. That's just because she remembered that argument.

It was Monday when it happened and she was wheeling Artie around." I'll forgive you for the stutter thing, Tina. But for this relationship to work, I think you're gonna need to wear more revealing clothes- more normal clothes you know, just like a normal girl." Artie muttered. "What!" Tina almost shouted. "Why?" she tried to calm down. She felt sorry for almost shouting at Artie. "I… I-I just want you dress normally you know, dress like a normal girl… you dress like a freak. And it's bringing my rep down Tee, I'm a football player now. You gotta understand."

She can't think properly now. What the hell was he thinking? She thought he loved her for herself. She thought Artie accepted her. But things weren't the same as she thought. It was the exact opposite. She stood still, and after a few moments she finally said something.

"You want a normal girl? You want a girl who isn't like me that dress and acts like freak? You want me to change how the way I look because it's bringing your rep down? Is it because you're a football player now? You know what, sure, find somebody else. Maybe I'm too much of a burden for you."Tina answered him with tears flooding from her face.

"I'm so sorry Tina; I never meant tha-"Artie tried to wipe away the tears from her face. But Tina just cut her off and pushed his hands away from her. She didn't want this. She wanted to run away. "No.., no, no, Artie, we're done." She said crying, still crying and ran away from him.

She remembered it perfectly. She couldn't stop it. She cried. A lot .She thinks that Artie didn't really love her. He just used her. She thinks all she can do now is cry and lie down on her knees. She wanted to talk to Artie, but from what she said a couple of weeks ago, she knew she hurt him. She felt helpless. She just cried. She did it like it was the only thing that existed in earth.

Two months passed, she felt sad, but she could feel the wounds healing. Yeah, she felt better. She felt stronger. She already said sorry to Artie, but being the ass he was, Artie just passed him by. But she knew there's still one thing to do: Move on. She knew she could do it. "Tina Cohen-Chang, you're gonna move on and you can do it. Yeah, you can." She said to herself.

"I'm gonna make it.i'm gonna start again. I'm gonna move on and forget him. I'm gonna find a guy that's worth of my love. I'm too far to back down now, yeah. You're gonna do it, Tina. No regrets."

Yeah... how's that? Is that good for a beginner? Or bad? Thoughts? Comments? Hate? Love? Suggestions? Tell me what you think so I can make the next chapter better. Again, Reviews are LOVE!

Thanks for reading!

3


End file.
